


Blind Dates Sometimes Do Work Out Best

by RainRune207



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek and Stiles are Mates, Established Relationship, Fluff, Happy Ending, Love, M/M, Porn With Plot, Romance, Smut, True Mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-03
Updated: 2014-03-03
Packaged: 2018-01-14 10:46:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1263430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainRune207/pseuds/RainRune207
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isaac and Scott are set up on a blind date by Derek and Stiles. It doesn't go as they hoped with the mating pair leaving and then confessions being made that weren't meant to be said at the time.</p><p>***</p><p>Derek and Stiles are going to have parts in all of my fics.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blind Dates Sometimes Do Work Out Best

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dani-Lea](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Dani-Lea).



> This is for my cousin Dani-Lea. We talk about Teen Wolf every week and have so much love for this show that I thought it would only be fitting if I wrote her a collection of pack stories. I hope everyone enjoys them and likes them as much as I've enjoyed writing them. Much love cuz. xx

Stiles pulled up to the front of Scott’s house and honked the horn loudly, his best friend was always punctual and had actually expected him to be waiting outside for him. He honked again and the front door opened, he walked out wearing sweats and Stiles shook his head. “No, go back inside and change right now,” he while getting out of the Jeep, “you aren’t fucking bailing to pine over some guy you don’t even know. Get dressed.”

“Why are you always such a buzz kill?” He groaned and turned around heading back to the house. Stiles followed him and watched as Scott climbed the stairs. “I don’t have any good clothes to wear.” He called down and Stiles looked up at the roof.

“Yeah, right,” he called out sarcastically and he heard Scott growl at him. He came walking down a few moments later dressed in slacks and a shirt, Stiles nodded at him and they walked towards the front door. Scott locked up the house and then looked at Stiles again, the colour had drained from his face and he looked like he was about to have a panic attack.

“I can’t do this,” he said and started to back away. Stiles grabbed him by the upper arm and stopped him from retreating back into the house and out of this double date.

“Scott,” Stiles snapped at his best friend. He grabbed his arm and shoved him towards the car, even being a werewolf Scott would never use his strength against his friend because he never wanted to hurt him. “You big fucking baby,” he chided and gave him another push towards the car. He finally had enough and let Scott go. “Get in the car because Derek will be beyond pissed if you don’t turn up. We found you a cool date and this time it isn’t like the others.”

“Yeah right,” Scott said sarcastically and Stiles shot him a dirty look. He was the sarcastic one and he felt offended that his friend would use it against him. He shot Scott a sharp look and he finally relented by climbing into the car, Stiles got in and drove towards the restaurant, Derek and Isaac were going to be there already and he was going to be pissed if he had to go inside without Derek. “I don’t know how to do this. It’s easy for you Stiles because you have Derek and don’t have to try to impress anyone.”

“Derek and I hated each other two years ago and we’ve made it work,” Stiles said while he sped his 1980’s blue Jeep towards the venue. They wanted this to be casual and hadn’t chosen anywhere fancy, they hadn’t wanted to scare Scott or Isaac away from one another, this way they were going to be able to talk and not feel nervous around one another. They pulled up and Stiles parked, he waited for Scott to join him before heading across the parking lot and towards Derek. He saw the tall brunette pacing on the sidewalk and he hurried over to him; he wrapped his arms around his waist and lent his head on his back. “Oh he’s a nightmare. Where’s Isaac?”

Derek turned around and kissed Stiles quickly on the lips, he pulled back and nodded towards Scott. “He’s inside at the table,” Stiles smiled at his dark timbre and kissed him again before he could say anymore. “They were going to give our table away because you took so long.” Stiles turned and shot a dirty look at Scott and he just shrugged. “Let’s go inside,” Derek took Stiles hand and led them inside towards the table. “Hey Isaac,” Derek said and the boy looked up.

Scott looked at his date and froze, he had met him a few weeks ago at a gay bar and they had talked before he had disappeared. He had obviously given a false name and Scott was excited to finally be meeting the real man instead of the façade he had put on before. He introduced himself and sat down next to him. “How do you know Derek and Stiles?” He asked while Derek and Stiles had a private conversation.

“Oh, I’m a part of Derek’s pack and Stiles is pretty much our mother,” Isaac answered and Stiles’ head shot up. “What?”

“Without me you’d be licking your ass clean,” Stiles said sarcastically and they all burst out into laughter. He turned back to face Derek and he dove forward to kiss him passionately, Scott was jealous of their relationship and wanted something like that in his life; could he be lucky enough to find it?

“Do you ever want what they have in your life?” Scott asked subconsciously and regretted it as soon as he realised what flew out of his mouth. He had always been good at hiding his feelings and then Allison had happened, she was the first he loved but it had gone badly, her family were hunters and they eventually left because the pack had made a deal. He was glad she was gone because it had made him realise he was bisexual and could pursue the guys he wanted in his life. “Sorry ignore that if it’s too personal.”

“No, I want exactly what they have,” he replied and looked at the pair still making out. They had been together for over a year and still acted like they did when they first started dating, maybe that was love and everyone else was doing it wrong. Scott had never heard them say that they loved each other but he could see it in the way they looked at each other and the way they acted. “They have the best kind of love,” he nodded and looked at Isaac. “I didn’t think I needed that in my life until I met them and now I know I do because they strive with each other.” He picked up the water and took a sip before he shot Scott a nervous glance, he shook his head and Isaac smiled. He wasn’t going to say anything about their almost date because the others didn’t need to know.

“Hey,” Scott said and threw a fork at Derek. They broke away from each other and turned to look at him. “Do we need to separate you two so you participate in this date?” Stiles blushed and licked his lips before facing the others, Scott could see him reach across and put his hand on Derek’s thigh. “So, this is going to be awkward with the sexually charged couple?” Derek almost choked on his water and started coughing loudly, Stiles patted his back and looked at Scott with wide eyes. “Why come out when you are going through this?”

“Other’s don’t know yet,” Derek said and gestured at Isaac. Scott frowned and finally understood, he picked up his drink and took a long sip. “You just basically gave it away but we were going to tell everyone next week when it became official.” Derek shook his head and looked back at Stiles, he smiled and reached up to stroke his cheek with trembling fingers. “I love you.” Stiles bulked and Derek nodded at him. Oh, Scott understood that this public declaration was a part of the ritual but Stiles looked freaked, he hadn’t expected it to happen now and he didn’t know what to say. It was the first time he had seen Stiles speechless and he let out a tight laugh.

“A speechless Stiles,” he said and Derek looked at him, “who knew?” He was trying to buy Stiles time to compose himself and orientate his thoughts. Derek turned back to a now grinning Stiles and he leapt at him, Scott turned back to look at Isaac and shrugged. “He needed a little time to get his thoughts in order but I guess the bond mate stuff is almost done. Finally. I won’t have to see a pinning Stiles or Derek once it’s done and they needed the fucking hurry along.”

“I love you too,” Stiles said and they kissed each other long and passionately.

“I hope I never have to go through this crap. I want someone to just say they love me so it can get done over with quickly,” Isaac said and Scott laughed, “What?”

“There’s nine steps you have to complete to become a full-fledged bond mate,” Scott said and looked at his smiling best friend, “Stiles and Derek just completed step eight after eight months of doing this. This takes time and you need someone to know about it, they feel the change in each other when they’ve completed a step and now they have one left. It’s also the hardest with Derek’s family being deceased except for Peter.”

“I don’t understand,” he said and looked at the couple.

“They need approval from the family members they are closest too,” Scott said and looked at Isaac. “Derek killed Peter and now he’s back alive and isn’t particularly happy with him because he’s still the alpha. You have to understand that this is going to be the most difficult step especially with Stiles’ dad being the Sheriff.”

“Damn,” Isaac whispered and looked back at Derek. He found him staring at them and he smacked Scott’s arm; he turned to face them and Stiles smiled at him again. He held up one finger and Scott nodded before turning his attention back to the happy pair. He was determined to find someone and go through all of that trouble for them, it was exactly what they needed to stay together and he wanted that with the person he chose. Stiles had chosen to do it for Derek and they had made it work, it had taken them a while but it’s what you did when you were in love with someone. He hoped he found someone as good for him as Derek is for Stiles.

“Scott and Isaac, I have something to ask you both,” Derek said and they both looked at him, “the pack is my family and Scott you’ve been the one person who’s always been there for me even through the times. I know you don’t want a pack and never want to join mine but you are family. Isn’t that what a pack is? Family?” He took Stiles hand and gripped it tightly before asking the big question. “Do we have your approval for this bond?”

“Yes,” they both rushed out. Scott smiled at his friends and he knew they really were family, he froze and looked at Stiles again. “Stiles, you’re going to have to get my mother’s approval too.” Stiles nodded because he had already taken that into consideration, she had been there for him and had become a surrogate mother to him. She definitely had to give him approval because his heart would know if she didn’t and the ritual wouldn’t be complete.

“We should go and try to tackle the rest by tonight. You still have to ask Erica and Boyd and I still have to ask mum and dad,” Stiles said and Derek nodded before standing up and grabbing Stiles’ hand.

“Sorry we’re going to go, we’ll do this after everything is complete and doesn’t feel so strained to try and behave normal.” Scott nodded and they left quickly with him watching after them; he didn’t really know what to make of it right now but knew they both would be better off for doing this now instead of waiting later. He turned to look back at Isaac and smiled at him; he looked down at him hands and Scott sighed.

“If you don’t want to be here you can go,” he said letting him have an out if he wanted one. He wasn’t sure how it had all changed in a manner of minutes but the air felt charged and he looked at Isaac again. He had his hands gripped in front of him and was rubbing them together vigorously. “Are you nervous?”

“Very,” he replied.

“Why?” He asked and put down his glass of water.

Scott looked at his long fingers and imagined them trailing over his body, he could imagine the feel of them inside of him and he felt himself growing uncomfortably hard. He tried to adjust his erection the best he could without being seen by Isaac or any other patrons. He cursed his active libido and counted to ten slowly. They hadn’t even ordered dinner yet and he was already feeling like this, what was going to come from this foolish behaviour? He got himself under control and stood up and walked around to the other side of the table, he sat across from Isaac and looked at him with determined eyes. This hadn’t been his idea and he hadn’t wanted to go for it but now that he knew who it was he wasn’t going to leave without a fight.

“Why did you move?” Isaac asked and finally looked up to meet his gaze. He seemed less nervous now and he thought that maybe Stiles and Derek had been the ones to screw it up. “I’m sorry I didn’t give you my real name last week, it seemed silly to give it to you when I thought you weren’t going to see me again, I mean you’re Scott McCall and I’m Isaac Lahey. No-one knew who I was, they didn’t care if I was getting abused and they didn’t even look twice at the bruised boy.” Scott had never heard it described like that and he felt terrible that so many of them had shunned this guy when he simply didn’t deserve it.

“I’m sorry,” he whispered and looked down at the plate. “I never knew what was happening to you, you have to understand that if I did I would have gone to Sheriff Stilinski and I would have made him do something.” He knew that wasn’t much but it was definitely better than anything else he had going through his mind. Most of his thoughts were jumbled and he couldn’t piece them together at the best of times; at least he could see Isaac looking better. He still wasn’t sure if he felt better though.

“So, why did you move?” He asked again and Scott grimaced. He didn’t know if he should go for the honest truth because a lot of people don’t find honesty a good quality. “Please don’t lie to me either.”

“I moved because I was watching your hands and started getting turned on,” he said huskily. It was low enough that Isaac’s senses could hear but the other patrons in the restaurant couldn’t. He looked down at the table and then back at Isaac, he was looking at Scott with an open mouth and he swallowed hard before taking a sip of his water. “If you hadn’t of disappeared that night at the club I would have asked you back to my house. Sex after a night of flirting sounded good to me but you disappeared and didn’t leave a number. Did I repulse you?”

“No, quite the opposite actually. You excited me and I knew I couldn’t have that in my life,” he stated, “with my father it would be dangerous and he’d kill me. It’s getting better now that I’ve joined the pack but it still isn’t the same. I went back looking for you but you haven’t been there, have you been ignoring the place because of me?” Scott nodded and Isaac swore loudly. He had screwed this up by not leaving a proper name or contact with him the night they had met. This night would have been different, they would have been here on a double date and not as a set up.

“Maybe I should go,” Scott said and stood up.

“Not unless you’re taking me with you,” Isaac said quickly and stood up to join him. “I’m not letting you go a second time and if you go I’m going to follow you.” Scott nodded and they walked out together, Scott stopped and pulled out his phone. “No ride,” he nodded and Isaac laughed. “Well luckily I drove Derek’s car and still have his keys.” They both walked towards Derek’s car and Scott climbed into the passenger side. “Where can we go to have privacy?” He said and looked at Scott while he drove out of the car park.

“My mum is working the late shift and won’t be home for hours,” he said automatically and Isaac nodded. His mum worked most nights now and he was never surprised when she got called in to work on the nights she had off. The emergency room was busy almost every night and nurses often called in six when they had to work it. He hated that he didn’t get to spend as much time with his mum as he would like, other kids saw their parents all the time and he didn’t. It was the reason him and Stiles had bonded so easily when they were young, both of their parents worked and didn’t have a partner to support them. Stiles’ mum had died when he was eight and Scott’s dad had left when he was about the same age. He hated his father and was so glad that he didn’t have to see him. If his mum had forced it to happen then he probably would have hated her too.

Scott gave him directions to his house and that was the only bit of talking they did for the entire drive. He thought it was going to be awkward when they got home if they couldn’t even talk in the car; they pulled up to the front of the house and Scott got out. He waited for Isaac and they walked to his front door together; he opened it and let Isaac walk in before he joined him. “So,” he started and Isaac spun around crushing his lips to Scott’s. He reached up and speared his fingers through Scott’s hair and deepened the kiss.

Scott finally reacted and shoved him against the nearest wall, he picked Isaac up and he wrapped his legs around his hips. Scott groaned and moved against him, Isaac could feel his erection pressing against his crotch and he groaned at the contact. Scott broke the kiss and sucked on his neck greedily; he left a hickey in its place and Isaac groaned loudly at the feeling of Scott branding him with his mark. Isaac knew they’d recognise the mark and scent when he got back to Derek’s loft; they would know that this went down and he wondered how happy they’d be about it. Scott stopped sucking his neck and kissed him again, he growled softly and bit Isaac’s lip before pulling away breathing heavily.

Scott reached down and unbuttoned his shirt slowly, it was giving Isaac to refuse if he wanted too but he couldn’t do it. The more skin he was seeing revealed the more he wanted him, he could smell the desire and he started to rip his buttons out of the holes. They both dropped their shirts at the same time and Isaac reached out to run his hand over Scott’s body, he looked at him with dark eyes as he continued to run his hands over the hard muscle, Isaac knew this was all his choice and he wasn’t going to back down from it. This is what he wanted. He moved towards Scott and kissed his again, his hand moved around his waist and gripped his ass tightly, he pulled Scott’s hips against his own and felt his erection pressing against him, and he let out a low growl and moved to suck on Scott’s neck greedily leaving a hickey below his ear.

He moved his hand back around to the front and flicked open the button of Scott’s pants, he stood there and let Isaac do it. He didn’t want to spook him by grabbing him and scaring him off; the stuff that he had said about his father’s abuse had hit home and he didn’t want Isaac to run away from him. He let him push his pants down his hips and he let them pool around his ankles, he looked at Isaac and quickly kissed him again. He wrapped his hand around the back of his neck and deepened the kiss, he kicked off his shoes and pants before pressing himself closer to his body. He let the kiss go on for minutes before he pulled away and looked at him; his eyes were flared gold and he breathed in Isaac’s scent deeply.

“Let’s go up to my room,” he said gruffly and Isaac nodded. He grabbed his hand and led him up the stairs, he turned around on the steps and kissed him roughly, he bit his bottom lip and Isaac groaned loudly at the pressure of it. He pulled away and pulled him the rest of the way up the stairs, he opened his bedroom door and led them in, and he closed it behind them and turned to face Isaac. “Tell me if you don’t want to do something,” he says quietly and Isaac nods at him. “I’m not going to force you or hurt you, I promise.”

“I know,” Isaac said confidently and grabbed Scott. He walked him back to his bed and pushed him down, he straddled his thighs and kissed him roughly, he ran his hands down his body and palmed him through his boxers. Scott groaned and lifted his hips into the contact, Isaac moved his hand and slid it beneath the material of the shorts, he palmed Scott’s erection with his hand and Scott jack-knifed up from the bed.

“Fuck,” he growled and shot golden eyes at Isaac. He smiled and pulled Scott’s boxers off throwing them on the floor, he quickly removed his clothes and lent back over Scott kissing him deeply. Scott rolls them over so he’s on top and deepens the kiss, he fumbles in his draw and pulls out condoms and lube. He rubs himself against Isaac’s thigh and groans loudly, he picks up the lube and squeezes it on his fingers, and he rubs it around letting it get warm and looks at Isaac. He nods and Scott slides one finger into him slowly, he feels his ass clench around his finger and he waits until Isaac relaxes before he flexes his finger to give him more stimulation.

Isaac’s eyes roll back into his head as Scott slides another finger inside him and he slams his head back into the bed. He tries to relax and he moves his hips involuntary when he gets used to it, he wants to feel more of Scott but doesn’t know how to ask him. He growls and opens his eyes to look at Scott as he tilts his hips and ads in a third finger, its almost too much pleasure as his fingers move and brush his prostate. “Fuck Scott,” he groaned and lays back against the bed. He lets Scott stretch him and rub him the right way, he reaches down and strokes his own straining erection. He needed to get some release from these feelings going through him and this helped, he started to move his hand quicker and he groaned loudly.

"Slow down," he said roughly and Isaac looks at him, "no coming before I tell you." Scott removes his fingers and Isaac growls in protest. "I'm going to give you something better big boy." He says against his ear and he shivers at the tone in his voice, Scott kisses him soundly and Isaac stops moving his hand on his cock. He reaches down and grabs Scott's dick squeezing hard, he groans and thrust his hips into the contact. He kisses him harder and bites his lip drawing blood, this is a turn on to Isaac and he squeezes Scott's dick tighter in response. "Oh, I'm going to make you scream," Scott says between gritted teeth.

He reaches down and grabs a condom ripping it open with his teeth, he slipped it on and squeezed some more lube onto his dick. He rubbed it getting it warm and wiped the excess onto his sheets, he lifted Isaac's hips and spread him open with his hands. "You ready for me," he nodded eagerly and Scott pressed the head on his dick against his hole. The head slid in and he stilled letting Isaac's body adjust, he moved in inch by inch until he was buried up to the hilt. He lent down and kissed Isaac hard before sliding out and slamming into him, Isaac moaned and lifted his hips to give Scott more access.

Scott gripped his hips hard and started moving into him hard and fast, Isaac reached down and gripped his cock pumping it to Scott's rhythm. He groaned loudly and felt Scott stutter in his movements, he gripped his legs around him and slammed Scott into him. He got the message and dug his fingers into Isaac's hips while he moved into him, he stroked his cock harder and faster twisting it around the base. He could feel his orgasm building and screamed out as he came on his chest. Scott lent down and licked his come while he still thrusted into him, his movements became jerky and he called out Isaac's name as he came in him.

He slid out and laid on the bed next to Isaac, he turned his head and looked at him. "I'm sorry," he said and Isaac frowned, "that it was so quick." He let out a relieved smile and rolled over to look at him. "It's been a long while since I've had sex and I didn't know how it would feel with you. I'm very attracted to you and I think I may have been rougher and faster than normal."

"Scott, shut up," Isaac said loudly and he closed his mouth. "It was perfect and we'll get better the more we do this." Scott stood up and grabbed Isaac's hand, he took him into the bathroom and cleaned him up with a warm towel. Isaac lent forward and kissed Scott slowly, he smiled at him and went to get his clothes from the hall before his mum came home. They both got changed and sat down on the couch together. "So are we going to do this again?"

"Yes," Scott replied and took his hand. "Do you want this to be serious or casual Isaac?" He looked confused and Scott sighed. "I know what I felt in there. It could be something special like Stiles and Derek but we have to decide what we're doing. Are we going to keep this as sex or are we going to make this _your_ pack official?" Everyone knew Scott didn't belong to a pack and he wasn't going to make this pack official other than telling his friends about it. They were the ones who were important in his life.

"Are you asking me to be your boyfriend or your mate?"

"Maybe a bit of both," he confirms and smiles at Isaac again.

"Okay," he says and he leans across to kiss Scott softly. Scott curls his hand around his cheek and they sit there kissing each other until the front door opens. They pull apart just as Melissa walks through the lounge door.

"Hi mum," Scott says and stands up tugging on Isaac's hand. "This is my boyfriend Isaac." He announced proudly and smiled at his mother, she stepped forward and took his hand shaking it carefully.

"It's nice to meet you Isaac," she said and smiled warmly at him. He relaxed and smiled at her before she wrapped him in his arms and hugged him tightly, she let him go and then gave Scott a look. "You have explaining to do when you get home later. We'll be talking about why you're having sex when I've only just met and heard about him." He went to say something but she held up her hand. "Don't deny it. Now go do whatever you have to do to make this official with the pack. We'll talk later."

"Okay," he said and basically tugged Isaac out of the house. They both burst into laughter when they got into the car and drove towards Derek's loft. It was home for the pack and even Scott's friends hung out there more than they did at their own house. They drove in a comfortable silence and Scott turned to look at Isaac, it was the first moment he got to look at him without feeling creepy. He hoped that they had a good life and that the pack would accept them as a couple.

They got to the loft and walked in without knocking. Derek and Stiles were in the kitchen, Derek was sitting on the bench and Stiles was standing between his legs kissing him thoroughly. Scott shook his head and grabbed Isaac's hand. Derek looked up and smiled. "Congratulations, I approve very much," he said and turned back to kiss his mate. It was all the reassurance that they needed because when Derek gave his approval it meant the rest did without asking questions.

They joined Erica and Boyd and smiled when they heard them arguing about what TV show to watch. The entire pack knew that they were meant to be together but they couldn't get their act together and actually admit it. This was going to be the relationship everyone watched with interest and made bets on when it was going to happen. "So are we going to be bond mates?" Scott asked and Isaac nodded. “Good, I want to be as sickening as those two."

"I heard that," Derek growled out between kisses before he scooped Stiles up and carried him up the stairs. The pack shook their heads and turned the column up on the television. Scott just laughed and kissed his mate knowing that this was going to be the start of something perfect.


End file.
